


You Left a Permanent Stain On My Heart (And Shirt)

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: Written for the prompt "How is it Hongbin's fault that Wonshik always ends up losing his shirts?"
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: 2019 party!





	You Left a Permanent Stain On My Heart (And Shirt)

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from a Backstreet Boys song because I love them. and I'm old. Rating for language.

Hongbin would apologize, but that would also imply that he feels sorry. 

He’s visiting Wonshik’s studio for the first time, wandering around and taking everything in as he searches for the CEO. Everyone he’s passed so far as been extremely polite, smiling and bowing and generally welcoming him into the space and it’s a bit of a burden off his shoulders if he’s being honest with himself. CEO Ravi vs VIXX Ravi is a different person and while Hongbin knows and loves both, his favorite version is probably his friend Wonshik.

Hongbin takes a sip of his slushy, grape flavored, and smiles in contentment before he passes another person on his quest to find his friend. Just as he rounds the corner he hits something. Or someone. The soft “oof” and sudden cold wetness catche him off guard and he’s stumbling backwards, a groan on his own lips.

“What the fuuuuck?” Wonshik whines staring down at the designer shirt he is wearing that is now accessorized with a large purple spot.

“Oops?” Hongbin asks, his own, much cheaper, shirt, in a similar state. He peels the stickiness away and stares forlornly down at his now squished cup. “I really wanted that slushy.”

Wonshik lets out another frustrated noise before grabbing Hongbin’s wrist and tugging him forward, pulling him in a small room and shoving him away from the door. 

“I can’t take you anywhere,” the older huffs as he immediately rids himself of the now ruined shirt.

Hongbin watches silently, enjoying the view of Wonshik now shirtless before him. 

“I’m also still sticky,” he whines staring down at his chest in annoyance. “Wait here,” he commands before disappearing from the small storage room.

When he returns a few minutes later its with two stacks of paper towels from the bathroom, half wet, half dry. Hongbin is a little disappointed to see that Wonshik has already wiped himself down, but he thrusts the damp towels at Hongbin and gestures for him to remove his shirt, “clean yourself off, I’m sure we have something here you can wear,” he says.

Hongbin obliges, peeling his sticky shirt off and pulling it over his head so he too is shirtless in the little storeroom. 

“Why are you walking around with a slushy in the dead of winter?” Wonshik demands as he digs through the clothing rack.

“It’s good,” Hongbin shrugs wiping the stickiness down. “We weren’t supposed to end up wearing it,” he grumps.

“You’re the one bitching when my shirt cost—”

“Yes, CEO-nim, you have a lot of money. Everyone knows,” Hongbin cuts him off with a laugh, throwing the wad of paper towels back at him. “Now I know you prefer to be naked most of the time but some of us like clothes. Can I have a shirt now?”

Hongbin gets a face full of fabric in reply when Wonshik tosses a seemingly plain black t-shirt at him. “That one looks plain enough to be your style,” Wonshik says.

Hongbin pulls the shirt on, then admires the view as Wonshik continues to look through the wardrobe options, his muscles pulling taut as he examines each piece of fabric. He finally settles on a much more ornate shirt for himself, some sort of patterned button down with stripes and swirls, and Hongbin thinks cost nearly as much as his apartment does per month.

He mourns the loss of skin as Wonshik buttons it up and together they head out of the room and Wonshik starts leading him around, introducing him to the staff he doesn’t know and to the newest artist he signed. 

They order in jjajangmyeon for dinner and just before Wonshik can take a bite, Hongbin accidentally knocks over his soda, which leads to him scrambling to clean it up and knocking Wonshik’s bowl into him…and all over his new shirt.

Hongbin winces, smiling sheepishly as Wonshik once again removes his shirt, his gaze dark, “How about I pay for your dry cleaning this month?” he asks batting his eyes innocently. “We can share my noodles too,” he says, pushing the bowl towards a fuming Wonshik.

Wonshik eats most of the noodles and Hongbin can’t complain, because he is too busy enjoying the view.


End file.
